Systems for preventing a fluid dispenser device from being accidentally actuated, e.g. while it is being transported or stored, are well known in the prior art. Their purpose is to guarantee that when the user decides to actuate the device for the first time, all the fluid is contained inside the device, and to guarantee that no fluid has been dispensed, and that no loss of sealing occurred while the device was being stored or transported. Such systems can be of various types. Thus, pull-off-strip systems are known in which a strip of pull-off material is disposed on or around the device, said device not being actuatable so long as said strip has not been pulled off. Such systems are relatively complex to manufacture and to assemble, and therefore increase the cost of manufacturing and assembling the device correspondingly. This is particularly disadvantageous when the device is disposable. Another type of system includes elements such as tabs that the user must displace before being able to use the device. Once again, an additional blocking part is required, thereby implying an increase in the cost of manufacturing and assembling the device.